Hey, Princess!
by CHANINE
Summary: Zhang Yixing, yeoja galak dengan tatapan datar yang sangat membenci ketua OSIS-nya, tanpa tahu ketua OSIS yang dibencinya itu malah mencintainya. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, princess.**

**By CHANINE**

**Warning : typo, EYD berantakan, gaje**

**Pairs : Sulay, Baekyeol, and others**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, seperti biasa, story is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo halo~ karena lagi kepincut sama Sulay, saya pengen banget buat FF nya. Itu aja. Dan tolong abaikan judul yang gak bermutu itu karena Chan gaktau harus dikasi judul apa.**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please~**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA! Yixing-ah, cepat bangun! Kau mau telat sekolah eoh?!" teriak seorang wanita yang diyakini ibu dari Yixing. Wanita itu menggoyangkan-goyangkan tubuh Yixing kesal. Pasalnya, sudah satu jam wanita itu melakukan hal yang sama-membangunkan Yixing- dan meninggalkan masakannya demi membangunkan putri kesayangannya itu.

"arra, eomma. 10 menit lagi"jawab Yixing dengan mata masih tertutup.

Kim Ryeowook, nama ibu dari Yixing mulai geram.

"YA! TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN YIXING AYO BANGUN!" teriaknya lantang dan terpaksa Yixing harus bangun.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berlesung pipi indah tengah berjalan kaki dari dari gerbang sekolah menuju kelasnya. Wajahnya datar dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi gembira. Orang-orang yang dilewatinya memilih menjauh daripada dijadikan santapan pagi.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi yang biasa ia tempati sehingga membuat sedikit suara 'bruk' membuat teman sebangkunya kaget.

"YA! Zhang Yixing kau mau aku mati karena kaget, eoh?!" teriak yeoja teman sebangku Yixing tersebut. Di saku almameternya terpampang nametag bertuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun'

Yixing nyengir mendengar protesan sahabatnya itu.

"mianhae Baekhyun cantik, aku tidak ingin kau mati. Lagipula kau terlalu berlebihan" tukas Yixing sambil terkikik. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"biasanya kau sedang kesal jika menjatuhkan dirimu di kursi sampai aku hampir terkena serangan jantung. Wae geurae?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan buku yang tadi ia baca lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Yixing.

"aniya, aku masih mengantuk dan dipaksa eomma bangun. Ukh, aku bisa tertidur saat pelajaran nanti. Coba saja aku bisa skip di hari senin menyebalkan ini" keluh Yixing lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "dasar, kau mau membolos eoh?" balas Baekhyun malas.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan terpaksa Yixing mati-matian membelokan matanya agar tidak kelepasan tidur.

"Xing, tahan kantukmu kalau kau tidak ingin dihukum Cho Seonsaengnim yang menyebalkan itu untuk mengerjakan semua soal di buku cetak matematika" Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"terserahlah Byun" balas Yixing malas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang namja yang diyakini Cho seonsaengnim, guru matematika mereka yang cinta mati kepada game, memasuki kelas 11-3. Pria itu menenteng buku matematika di tangan kanannya. Pemandangan yang biasa memang bagi murid kelas 11-3 melihat Cho seonsaengnim di hari senin pada pelajaran pertama.

Namun yang tak biasa, Cho seonsaengnim datang bersama seorang namja. Namja itu mengekor dibelakang Cho seonsaengnim dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan.

Cho seonsaengnim memandang semua muridnya dari ujung ke ujung yang lain, lalu mengambil nafas.

"pagi, anak-anak. Kalian kedatangan siswa baru hari ini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar guru bernama Cho Kyuhyun, tetap datar seperti biasa. Siswa baru tersebut memandangi teman-teman barunya sambil tetap tersenyum lebar.

"annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku pindahan dari China. Salam kenal." Ujar murid baru yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

"wah, xing, dia sepertinya lucu" komentar Baekhyun menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Yixing.

"mmmhhh.." Yixing masih menelungkupkan wajahnya, tidak berminat pada sang siswa baru.

"ish, Xing, kau tidak asik, lihatlah dia…" protes Baekhyun pelan.

"dengar Baekhyun-ah,aku tidak punya urusan dengan si Chanyeol-Chanyeol itu…" Yixing tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-katanya dan menegakkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi kaget membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"MWO?! CHANYEOL?!" teriak Yixing membuat satu kelas menoleh ke Yixing. Chanyeol yang disebut namanya pun tidak kalah kaget dengan Yixing.

Cho seonsaengnim melirik tajam pada Yixing.

"nona Yixing, jika anda ingin berkenalan, anda bisa lakukan nanti. Mohon tenang dan jangan membuat kesan jelek pada murid baru" kata-kata dingin Cho seonsaengnim membuat Yixing ingin melemparkannya keluar jendela.

_Tidak usah repot berkenalan saja aku sudah sangat kenal siapa dia. Kapan dia pulang ke Korea?! Kenapa tidak ada kabar?! _Batin Yixing.

"ne jeosonghamnida" ujar Yixing membungkukkan badannya. Chanyeol yang masih di depan kelas pun dipersilahkan duduk. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah meja Baekhyun dan Yixing. Dan ia sebangku dengan Kai, komplotannya si Joonmyun. Dan jika diurutkan dari tempat duduk Kai, maka akan menjadi Kai-Chanyeol, lalu meja disebelahnya Baekhyun- baru Yixing.

"Yixing, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Baekhyun menarik-narik ujung pakaian Yixing. Yixing mendengus.

"tentu saja. Ia sepupuku, sepupu paling menyebalkan dan berisik yang pernah aku temui." Ujar Yixing malas. Eomma Chanyeol, Zhang Heechul dan appa Yixing, Zhang Yesung bersaudara. Marga mereka berbeda karena tentu saja marga Chanyeol mengikuti marga appanya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"jinjja? Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau sepupumu akan sekolah disini?" Tanya Baekhyun

Yixing mendengus sebal.

"tentu saja karena aku juga tidak tahu menahu soal dia akan sekolah di sini! Dia mau ke Korea saja aku juga tidak tahu." Gerutu Yixing sebal. Baekhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya mengerti.

'hey, pssst, hey…" panggil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berada tepat disampingnya. Baekhyun hanya menoleh.

"maaf, tolong sampaikan ini pada Yixing ya, manis…" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman bright sembari mengoper kertas yang di jadikan bola olehnya pada Baekhyun. Menyadari panggilan aneh Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutar bola mata dan langsung menerima gumpalan kertas itu.

"xing, kau mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun menyodorkan gumpalan kertas dari Chanyeol. Yixing tidak langsung menerimanya, tapi memandang Chanyeol dulu dan memberi dia deathglare.

Chanyeol yang di deathglare hanya nyengir. _Dia masih galak seperti dulu, sepertinya sekolahku kali ini akan menyenangkan. _Batin Chanyeol.

Yixing menerima gumpalan kertas tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun dan membuka isinya.

_'Hey, xingie._

_Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? aku senang bertemu kau lagi setelah liburan 2 tahun lalu di Jeju. Kau makin cantik saja, walau kalah cantik dengan teman sebangkumu, hehe^^'_

Begitulah isi surat dari Chanyeol. Yixing memutar bola matanya bosan.

_Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau ada disini? _batin Yixing. Yixing lalu mengeluarkan bolpoin dari tempat pensilnya dan membalas gumpalan kertas yang ternyata surat tersebut.

'Hey bodoh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau ada disini? kapan kau datang ke Korea? Mengapa aku tidak mendengar kabar?!'

Selesai menulis balasan, Yixing meminta Baekhyun untuk menyampaikan surat itu pada Chanyeol. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menerima dan langsung membukanya.

"EHEM, tuan Park, dan nona Zhang, aku bilang jika kalian ingin berkenalan nanti saja. Sekarang perhatikan atau keluar."kata-kata Cho seonsaengnim dari depan sontak membuat Yixing dan Chanyeol terpaksa langsung memperhatikan guru mereka itu daripada kena lemparan penghapus papan tulis.

.

.

.

Saat bel tanda istirahat terdengar, Yixing langsung menyeret Chanyeol keluar kelas. Baekhyun yang juga kepo langsung mengekor tanpa persetujuan Yixing.

"Park Chanyeol, sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau bisa-bisanya ke Korea tanpa kabar, bahkan Heechul ahjumma tidak menelfonku…" ujar Yixing begitu mereka terduduk di kursi tepi lapangan. Baekhyun hanya ikut mendengar saja tidak berminat untuk memotong sepupu yang bertemu secara dadakan ini.

Chanyeol berdehem memulai.

"Yak, kau pikir aku tahu kau bersekolah disini? Aku hanya mengikuti appaku saja yang dipindah kesini. Soal eomma tidak memberitahumu aku juga tidak tahu. Aku senang bertemu kau lagi Xingie… dan siapa nama temanmu? Aku belum mengetahuinya."

BLETAK

Yixing menjitak kepala Chanyeol keras.

"namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan jangan kau jadikan temanku korban ke playboy-anmu, Park Chanyeol." Jawab Yixing malas.

"Ya! Aku hanya ingin mengetahui namanya, itu saja. Kau ini sok tahu sekali Zhang Yixing jelek" Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya.

BUGH

Baru saja Yixing akan membalasnya, sebuah benda bulat berwarna jingga mengenai kepalanya dengan keras. Kalau saja Yixing tidak ditahan Chanyeol, Yixing pasti langsung terjengkang kebelakang.

"M-Mianhae! Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku!" si tersangka yang mengenai kepala Yixing dengan bola basket tersebut langsung lari dengan panik mendekati Yixing. Yixing tidak menjawab, ia masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut dan memejamkan mata.

Ia tidak perlu membuka mata karena sudah tahu persis suara siapa yang barusan meminta maaf.

Kim Joonmyun, atau akrab disapa Suho. Ketua OSIS yang popular karena keramahan, kebaikan hati, dan juga wajahnya yang angelic. Namja yang sangat Yixing tidak suka . Alasannya pun tidak jelas, yang jelas Yixing tidak menyukai namja bernama Suho ini. Menurutnya, senyum dan kebaikannya hanya topeng semata.

"gwenchana, Yixing-ssi?" Tanya Suho lagi. Yixing langsung beranjak pergi dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bingung dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum saja melihat kepergian Yixing. Suho menghela nafas berat saat Yixing langsung pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Menoleh ke pria asing di hadapannya, Suho berpikir sebentar.

"kau murid baru kelas 11-3 itu?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba pada Chanyeol. Merasa ditanya, Chanyeol menoleh dan memamerkan senyum giginya.

"ne, bagaimana hyung tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia seenaknya memanggil Suho dengan 'hyung' Karena tidak tahu nama namja ini. Dan kelihatannya ia lebih tua makanya Chanyeol tidak ragu mengucapkannya.

Suho tertawa kecil membuat Chanyeol terkagum. _Tampannya orang ini, kenapa Yixing malah lari? _Batin Chanyeol.

"Kai yang menceritakannya padaku, dia bilang nama murid baru itu Chanyeol. Dan aku melihat nametagmu." Balas Suho enteng.

"Suho hyung, kenapa lama? Eh ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga" tiba-tiba Kai datang dan menepuk pundak Suho. Chanyeol nyengir kearah Kai sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggumam 'hi' dengan malas.

"hyung, siapa yang kena bola tadi?" Tanya Kai pada Joonmyun. Joonmyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yixing." Jawabnya singkat.

"lalu dimana dia?" Tanya Kai.

"dia lari" jawab Suho sekenanya. Kai terkikik mendengar helaan nafas dari Suho. Ia tahu rahasia paling besar Suho makanya ia terkikik.

"aku bingung kenapa dia lari" ujar Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang sudah daritadi ingin pergi dari situ lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"biar aku jelaskan nanti, Chanyeol. Ayo sekarang kita masuk. Kami pergi dulu, Kai, Suho. Annyeong" baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol agar bocah itu tidak pergi. Tanpa sadar jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan kencang saat rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya karena tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangannya.

Kai dan Suho melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang meninggalkan mereka.

"tadi aku mengajak Chanyeol ikut main dengan kita, hyung. Tapi si Yixing pujaan hatimu itu malah menyeretnya duluan. dan sekarang malah diseret Baekhyun" gerutu Kai tiba-tiba setelah Baekyeol pergi. Suho menoleh pada Kai yang berwajah kesal.

"apa hubungan Yixing dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho cemas. Ia khawatir Yixing sudah diambil orang dan ia terlambat menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada gadis asli China itu.

Kai yang mengerti kekhawatiran Suho berniat untuk menjahili hyung kesayangannya tersebut.

"mereka LDR-an hyung, hari ini Chanyeol pulang ke Korea dan sekarang mereka tidak perlu tersiksa akan kerinduan lagi" Jawab Kai dengan mimik muka meyakinkan. Dalam hati ia tertawa keras karena puas dengan aktingnya setelah melihat Suho membeku.

"b-benarkah? Haha aku senang mendengarnya." Jawab Suho lirih disertai suara hatinya yang hancur.

Kai menepuk pundak Suho yang sedang hancur sambil terkikik.

"hyung, I'm just joking. Chanyeol itu sepupunya Yixing dan entahlah, menurutku Chanyeol itu tiba-tiba saja muncul disini padahal setahu Yixing dia tinggal di China. Dan Yixing tak tahu kabar Chanyeol akan ke Korea makanya mereka semacam sepupu yang bertemu mendadak begitu loh hyung" jawab Kai, kali ini jujur.

Suho mendelik kearah Kai yang nyengir tanpa dosa. Tapi perlahan, kepingan hatinya yang hancur barusan mulai terbentuk lagi…

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol kearah kantin.

Mendapat spot yang enak, baekhyun memulai penjelasannya. Ia tidak menjelaskannya dikelas karena tahu Yixing pasti ada disana dan bisa dipastikan kepalanya akan dijitak Yixing.

"begini ya Chanyeol" mulai Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan gumaman 'hmmm'.

"tadi itu ketua OSIS disini, namanya Kim Joonmyun. Atau biasanya dipanggil Suho saja. Dan kau tahu kenapa Yixing kabur?" ujar Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Chanyeol ingin mencium Baekhyun karena penasaran /?.

" sepupumu itu aneh, dia membenci namja itu. Bukan membenci sih, hanya yaaahh, sangat tidak suka. Padahal kan satu sekolah juga tahu betapa perfectnya si Kim Joonmyun itu, tapi sepupumu itu kelainan. Apa dia sudah lama menjomblo ya jadinya agak aneh?" ujar Baekhyun sarkastik. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"jinjja?! Bagaimana Yixing itu bisa tidak terpengaruh pesona Suho dan malah tidak menyukainya? Aku saja terkagum dengannya padahal aku baru bertemu dia tadi…" tukas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"maka dari itu sepupumu itu sedikit kelainan. Ajari dia sedikit mengenai pria, Chanyeol. Aku takut saking lamanya ia menjomblo ia menjadi gila" dan Chanyeol menyetujui saran Baekhyun.

"apa kau suka pada Suho, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas.

"aniya! Aku tidak menyukainya sebagai namja, aku hanya mengagumi kebaikannya karena ia pernah membantuku menyelesaikan hukuman yang membuatku hampir mati!" protes Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"darimana saja kalian" Tanya Yixing saat menyadari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki kelas. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Yixing. Baekhyun duduk di kursinya sendiri, disamping Yixing, sedangkan Chanyeol memutar kursi milik orang di depan Yixing yang sekarang sedang keluar.

"aniya, kami hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Chanyeol penasaran dengan banyak tempat yang kami lewati" bohong Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menerima alasan Baekhyun dengan ikhlas. Yixing membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti.

"kenapa kau lari tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin Chanyeol lontarkan.

Yixing mendengus kesal.

"Huh, kau tidak tahu siapa namja sok perfect itu, Park Chanyeol! Dia itu seenaknya sekali mengenai kepalaku yang berharga ini. Kalau sampai aku sakit, awas saja ia akan aku bunuh." Geram Yixing dengan nada menakutkan. Baekhyun sampai ikut takut mendengarnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan.

"yah, dia itu namja baik, tahu. Mulai besok aku akan ikut Kai main bersamanya. Tadi Kai menawariku main basket yang sudah tentu aku iyakan ajakannya, tapi malah kau seret. Jadi batal kan" protes Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir lucu. Yixing memandang Chanyeol malas sembari meletakkan wajahnya di meja.

"terserah kau saja, peceye" balas Yixing.

Chanyeol memamerkan smirk-nya tanpa dilihat Yixing dan menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti membalas senyuman jahat Chanyeol.

'akan ku buat kau mencintainya, Zhang Yi Xing' batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

bonus :

#1. Joonmyun & Yixing, first sight.

Kembali pada waktu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SMA.

Seperti pada umumnya, akan diadakan MOS untuk para murid baru yang kebanyakan berwajah sumringah ini.

Tapi ada satu yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya menatap datar sekolah barunya.

Bukannya ia tidak senang atau apa, hanya saja ini sudah jadi kesehariannya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya agak oleng saat merasa ada yang menabraknya dari belakang.

BRUK.

Karena tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan, akhirnya yeoja itupun terjatuh. Suho, nama namja yang menabrak yeoja tersebut langsung berbalik dan melupakan hal yang mengakibatkannya terburu-buru.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Suho ramah, mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada yeoja yang masih menempel dengan tanah tersebut.

Yeoja itu menerima uluran tangan Suho dengan wajah bertambah masam.

"jeosonghamnida, Agasshi, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja. maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak dan tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Suho membungkukkan badan berkali-kali membuat yeoja itu tambah kesal.

Yeoja itu masih menatap Suho datar.

"Ne, gwenchana." jawab yeoja itu singkat. Suho memamerkan senyumnya.

"siapa nama anda, Agasshi?" tanya Suho sopan.

"Yixing, Zhang Yixing." jawab Yixing singkat, terkesan tak berniat. Suho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"aku Kim Joonmyun. biasa dipanggil Suho." Suho bergantian memperkenalkan diri. Yixing hanya membulatkan mulutnya mengerti.

"bangapta, Suho-ssi. ah maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi. annyeong" Yixing langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Suho.

_'cih, dasar sok angelic.' _Yixing menggerutu dalam perjalanannya tanpa mengetahui Suho yang menatapnya tanpa mengedip.

_'yeoja yang manis'_ batin Suho tersenyum lalu melanjutkan urusannya.

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Hihihi *ketawa**

**Lanjut or delete? Terserah readers aja :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, princess!**

**By CHANINE**

**Warning : typo, EYD berantakan, gaje**

**Pairs : Sulay, Baekyeol, and others**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, seperti biasa, story is mine.**

**GS FOR ALL UKE**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please~**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

Sebuah keluarga sedang sarapan dengan sangat damai. Tidak ada percakapan antara mereka karena sibuk dengan makanannya.

Tetapi ada satu anggota yang terlihat tidak menikmati makanannya.

Putri tunggal dari keluarga itu memainkan sendoknya, mengaduk-aduk makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

Menyadari itu, orangtua dari putri tersebut memandang heran pada anak mereka.

"kau kenapa, Xing? Masakan eomma tidak enak?" Tanya sang eomma pada Yixing, anak mereka.

Yixing mendongak melihat orangtuanya lalu kembali memainkan sendoknya.

"tidak, bukan begitu. Tapi apa eomma harus menyuruhku berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengannya?" Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Yesung, appa Yixing tidak menggubris dan tetap makan. Ryeowook, eomma Yixing mengelus rambut anak kesayangannya.

"Xing, eomma tidak mau kau pulang sendiri, atau bersama Baekhyun naik bus mulai sekarang. Kau tahu, jaman sekarang ini banyak yang berniat jahat, Xing. Apalagi kau kan mudah dibohongi dan pemikiranmu masih pendek. Pokoknya pulang dan berangkat dengan Chanyeol." Ujar Ryeowook tegas. Yixing tambah manyun mendengarnya karena secara tidak langsung, eommanya menyebutnya belum dewasa dan tidak bisa menjaga diri.

"hhh eomma aku bukan anak SD lagi." Protes Yixing. Ryeowook sudah tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makan, membuat Yixing tambah kesal.

TIN TIN.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar sampai ruang makan keluarga Zhang. Yixing sudah tahu itu siapa, makanya ia mengambil tas selempangnya dan cepat-cepat memakan sarapannya sedikit.

"eomma appa, aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong" Yixing langsung melesat keluar setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

TIN TIN

Chanyeol menekan klakson mobilnya dua kali. Setelah itu ia menyandar pada kursinya, menunggu Yixing keluar.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yixing menampakkan dirinya, dengan wajah masamnya seperti biasa.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Yixing. Menurutnya, ekspresi malas dan masam Yixing kelihatan sangat cocok dengan wajahnya. Chanyeol berniat memuji atau meledek sebenarnya?

Yixing membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku dengan tampang seperti itu?" Yixing bergidik ngeri melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan senyum-senyum.

"hehehe tidak apa-apa, memangnya tidak boleh tersenyum di pagi hari? Itu bisa membuatmu ceria sepanjang hari, Xingie!" Chanyeol berujar semangat.

"whatever." Yixing membalas ketus, lalu Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya agar mereka bisa sampai lebih awal di sekolah…

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang cukup teduh. Kemudian Yixing dan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Sesekali mereka mengobrol ringan dan berbicara tentang pengalaman-pengalaman yang mereka alami sebelumnya.

Saat melewati tempat favorit Yixing, di lorong yang lumayan sepi karena memang jarang dilewati orang, mereka berdua bertemu seseorang yang membuat muka Yixing yang tadinya lumayan ceria kembali tertekuk.

"annyeong Yixing, Chanyeol…" Suho, namja yang berpapasan dengan Yixing dan Chanyeol menyapa duluan. Yixing memaksakan senyum yang berakhir dengan senyuman kecut.

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah melihat Suho. Ia mendapat ide licik.

"annyeong Suho Hyung!senang bertemu Hyung lagi… ah iya, itu data-data OSIS ya, Hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Suho yang membawa berkas-berkas yang lumayan banyak.

"ne, aku harus membawa berkas ini ke ruang OSIS, aku pamit dulu, annyeo-"

"tunggu dulu, Hyung!" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Suho yang membuat senyum angel Suho pudar berganti raut wajah bingung. Chanyeol ber-smirk sebentar.

"anu, bagaimana jika Yixing membantu Hyung membawa berkas ini? Maafkan aku Hyung, aku bukannya tidak ingin membantu, tapi aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di mobil. Aku harus mengambilnya…" Chanyeol menatap Suho yakin. Yixing mendeathglare Chanyeol dengan tatapannya yang paling mematikan.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL KAU— isafbwkjbveukabefgikgb!" makian Yixing ke Chanyeol terhenti begitu Chanyeol membekap mulut Yixing. Chanyeol menatap Suho dengan senyum.

"sudah Hyung, Yixing akan sangat senang jika membantu ketua OSIS paling tampan di sekolah ini. Baiklah aku harus pergi, BYE!" Chanyeol mengambil sebagian berkas yang dibawa Suho, lalu menyerahkannya ke Yixing. Kemudian ia kabur sebelum Yixing mencakarnya.

Yixing menghela nafas sabar, lalu berjalan duluan menuju ruang OSIS yang sebenarnya sudah dekat itu.

Suho langsung mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yixing.

"kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa Yixing, aku bisa menaruhnya sendiri" Suho tersenyum lembut pada Yixing yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"diam saja dan jangan memperburuk moodku." Yixing berkata dengan dingin tanpa menatap Suho.

Suho sebenarnya agak ngeri merasakan aura-aura hitam di sekitar Yixing, tapi overall, ia senang akhirnya ia bisa berjalan beriringan dengan pujaan hatinya.

Terlihat sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 'Ruang OSIS' menggantung di pintunya. Suho membuka kuncinya kemudian mempersilahkan Yixing masuk terlebih dahulu.

Suho meletakkan berkas yang ia bawa di meja melingkar yang terdapat di tengah-tengah ruang. di ruang OSIS sekolah mereka terdapat meja melingkar dengan kursi yang mengikuti arah lingkaran meja tersebut. Sehingga sewaktu rapat wajah setiap orang dapat terlihat dan itu memudahkan mereka.

Yixing ikut meletakkan berkas yang dibawanya di meja melingkar. Ia mengamati setiap sudut ruang OSIS karena ia juga belum pernah masuk kesitu sebelumnya.

"Suho, ruangan ini bagus." Yixing berujar tanpa sadar. Suho yang sedang membuka-buka berkas yang tadi ia bawa seketika menoleh dan menatap pujaan hatinya dengan senyum merekah.

"ne, aku juga menyukai tempat ini. Sangat nyaman." Yixing menatap langsung Suho yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Ditatap Yixing langsung, membuat debaran jantung Suho berdetak 5 kali lebih cepat seperti biasanya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

Suho lalu mendapat ide. Ia lalu berjalan menuju rak buku-buku yang ada di ruang OSIS. Ia lalu menggapai sebuah buku yang bisa ditebak Yixing adalah sebuah novel.

Setelah mengambilnya, ia menyerahkan buku tersebut pada Yixing. Yixing hanya menerima buku itu dengan alis berkerut.

"ini novel kesukaan para pengurus OSIS, jadi kami sepakat menaruhnya disini. sebenarnya buku ini hadiah dari adik sepupuku, tapi ternyata pengurus OSIS lain menyukainya. hanya anggota OSIS saja yang boleh meminjamnya. Tapi aku mau meminjamkannya padamu. Bagaimana? Kau menyukai cerita-cerita tentang kerajaan, kan? Novel ini bercerita tentang sebuah negeri es, dan cerita cinta sang pangeran dan seorang gadis biasa yang menjual pakaian hangat. Sangat mengharukan.." Suho menjelaskan sembari menunjuk novel yang ada ditangan Yixing. Cover buku tersebut menggambarkan seorang pangeran ditengah badai salju yang sedang mendekap seorang gadis biasa yang dapat diyakini gadis itu sedang tak sadarkan diri. Melihat cover novel tersebut saja, Yixing sudah tertarik dengan novel itu.

Ya, Yixing memang menyukai cerita-cerita fiksi.

"baiklah, aku pinjam ini, Suho. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Yixing tidak memasukkan novel tersebut ke tasnya dan hanya menentengnya dan langsung pergi. Suho tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan masuk ke kelasnya karena bel masuk berbunyi 5 menit lagi…

.

.

.

TENG!

Yixing tepat sampai di kelas pada saat bel berbunyi. Yixing mencibir saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bersama Kai dimejanya dan sesekali Baekhyun nimbrung.

"AH! Yixing, kau lama sekali. Masa' Cuma membantu Suho Hyung saja lama sekali… jangan-jangan kau ngapa-ngapain dulu sama Suho, iye gak, Kai?" Chanyeol yang menyadari Yixing sudah sampai di kelas langsung berniat menggoda sepupunya itu. Salah Yixing juga yang berlama-lama sehingga mendapat godaan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Kai yang mempunyai sifat suka menggoda anak orang pun ikut semangat mendukung Chanyeol.

"Iya tuh Yeol, si putri galak Yixing akhirnya luluh di depan Kim Joonmyun… wakakaka" kemudian Kai dan Chanyeol tertawa bersama yang membuat telinga Yixing mengeluarkan asap.

Baru saja Yixing akan memukul Kai dan Chanyeol, si guru Kimia Sungmin seonsaengnim memasuki kelas dan menggagalkan aksi Yixing.

Akhirnya Yixing mengerucutkan bibir kesal sepanjang pelajaran Kimia yang sebenarnya lumayan disukainya…

.

.

.

"HAIH! PARK CHANYEOL GILA! Kau tahu, Baek, tadi Yeol sialan itu berpura-pura ketinggalan sesuatu saat kami berpapasan dengan Suho yang sedang membawa berkas OSIS. Dan aku disuruh Chanyeol membantunya! Ingin sekali ku jemur dia di atap sekolah tengah hari nanti! HUH!" Yixing menggerutu sembari menendang-nendang mejanya kesal.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya terkikik geli mengabaikan Yixing yang bertambah kesal.

"lalu kenapa kau lama sekali Xing? Sampai aku mengira kau akan absen. Apa kalian berciuman dulu atau semacamnya?"

Yixing hampir saja melempar Baekhyun keluar jendela karena Baekhyun malah semakin menggodanya. Tetapi ia tak tega karena Baekhyun itu sahabatnya dan ia tak mungkin melempar Baek keluar jendela beneran. Akhirnya ia mengomeli Baekhyun dengan panjang lebar.

Chanyeol dan Kai sudah keluar dari kelas sedari tadi.

Selain untuk menyalurkan hobi mereka, yaitu basket, juga mereka ingin menghindari amukan Yixing yang sempat tertahankan karena si guru kimia~

.

.

.

"Hosh—Chanyeol, caramu bermain hebat juga. Selamat datang di perkumpulan kecil kami." seorang namja kelewat tinggi yang Chanyeol ketahui bernama Kris, berujar sembari mengatur nafasnya karena mereka baru saja selesai bermain basket. Bukan duel atau apa, hanya bermain biasa.

Chanyeol menenggak air minumnya sekali lagi lalu menatap Kris. "gomawo, Kris Hyung~ kalian sepertinya sangat popular, ya? Sedari tadi aku mendengar nama kalian diteriakkan"

Kris memutar bola matanya. "sebentar lagi kau juga akan popular, Chanyeol. Kau cukup tampan, dan berbakat." Ujar Kris memuji Chanyeol.

Sekarang ini, Kris, Suho, Kai, Chen,Sehun dan Chanyeol, 6 namja popular tengah duduk di tepi lapangan. Mereka sudah saling berkenalan sebelum bermain basket tadi. Mereka berbincang ringan, dan bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka pada anggota baru, yakni Chanyeol.

"oh iya Suho hyung, tadi pagi Yixing membantumu menaruh berkas OSIS, ya? Chukahae Hyung, itu merupakan kemajuan pesat, gyahahaha~" Kai tertawa keras. Suho ingin menjitak Kai, tapi berhubung ia tak tegaan, akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Padahal dalam hati ia sujud syukur dan berterimakasih berkali-kali pada Chanyeol dalam hatinya karena berkat Chanyeol-lah, ia bisa berbicara dengan Yixing.

"kemajuan pesat? Apa itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Yixing?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi bingung. Kris menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa kalau Chanyeol belum tahu masalah ini.

"karena kau merupakan bagian dari kami sekarang, kami akan memberitahumu. Suho menyukai Yixing sejak MOS hari pertama." Kris menjelaskan singkat. "Suho Hyung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat menabrak Yixing waktu itu" tambah Chen.

"ooh" Chanyeol merespon singkat. Ia kembali menenggak minumannya. Detik berikutnya ia menyemburkan air yang tadinya sudah hampir ia telan, namun menyadari kata-kata Kris dan Chen membuatnya kaget.

"OMG WHADD?! Serius, Suho Hyung?" chanyeol bertanya heboh. Reaksinya yang telat membuat semua member memasang wajah -_-.

"ne, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang Suho Hyung sukai dari yeoja sangar itu." Sehun yang sedari tadi diam terkekeh setelah berujar.

"menurutku Yixing manis sih, Cuma dia terlalu galak. Bahkan padaku saja ia tidak pernah berkata halus. Dasar anak itu…" Chanyeol memberikan komentarnya. Semua 'namja populer' sudah mengetahui kalau Chanyeol adalah sepupu Yixing, dan BUKAN pasangan. Bahkan sampai LDR-an seperti kata Kai yang 100% ngasal.

"aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi kalau dia tak suka padaku, tidak masalah. Melihatnya saja sudah cukup buatku." Suho memberikan senyum terbaiknya setelah berkata. Membuat Chanyeol kasihan dan semakin berambisi untuk membuat Yixing jatuh cinta.

Meski Chanyeol tahu itu sulit, tapi pasti ada jalan kan?

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan para namja popular yang berbincang di tepi lapangan, Yixing tersenyum-senyum membaca selebaran ditangannya. Senyum pertamanya di hari ini.

Baekhyun pun reaksinya lebih sumringah dari Yixing. Ia sampai memukul-mukul Yixing saking senangnya.

"huahhhhh Baekhyun-ah, selebaran ini benar-benar membuat moodku baik! UUUU Mr. Yunho, I lovee youuuuu!" Yixing berujar senang dan menyebut nama kepala sekolah mereka itu. Baekhyun tertawa karena Yixing memuji Yunho, kepala sekolah mereka. Biasanya kan, Yixing mencela beliau karena ada beberapa peraturan sekolah yang tidak disetujui Yixing.

"yap, aku juga sangat senang! Pasti udaranya sangat sejuk disana, aaa aku tidak sabar!" Baekhyun ikut girang.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga girang seperti ini?

Oh, tentu saja tentang studi wisata yang akan mereka lakukan minggu depan!

Studi wisata merupakan kegiatan yang paling ditunggu murid-murid. Dan kali ini bertempat di daerah pegunungan, yang membuat para siswa tambah semangat. Mereka sudah membayangkan sejuknya udara disana, games yang akan dimainkan bersama, bakar-bakar jagung atau barbeque bersama teman atau kekasih… siapa yang akan murung bila diberi berita seperti itu? Bahkan Yixing yang sangar pun girang membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di selebaran itu.

"ada apa sih? Kalian kelihatan senang sekali?" kepala Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di antara kepala Yixing dan Baekhyun.

"kita akan studi wisata, Chanyeol-ah! UUUU nanti pulang sekolah jangan antarkan aku pulang dulu ne, Chanyeol? Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Heechul ahjumma dan mengecup pipinya!" Yixing berujar girang. Saking girangnya, ia sampai menyebut nama eomma Chanyeol yang terkenal cerewet itu.

Chanyeol lalu menoleh kearah Kai. Namja itu juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yixing, sangat girang. Chanyeol yang tidak mengetahui seperti apa studi wisatanya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat akhirnya sepupunya itu tersenyum…

.

.

.

Yosh! Akhirnya author berhasil merampungkan chapter 2!~

Eotte? FF ini membosankan kah?

Chapter depan bersiaplah dengan momen-momen manis saat studi tour! Nyiahahahaha

Sorry for typo(s), or kalau ada suatu yang janggal, silahkan Tanya saja, karena saya terlalu malas baca ulang XD

Kalau udah selesai baca, mind to review please? :))


End file.
